


we are all made of stardust

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts SFW• [31]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Fluff without Plot, Non-binary character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Lucy loves Rogue without conditions, just like her mother taught her.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: •Tumblr Prompts SFW• [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1186883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	we are all made of stardust

The storm raged out side, and as a child Lucy would have been afraid, but she felt safe in this room; in these arms. Rogue’s jumper-dress was soft, and her hair fell in curls which framed her pale face. She pressed her lips against Lucy’s forehead, rocking them slowly.

“Are you tired?” Rogue murmured, and Lucy shook her head, crossing her hands around Rogue’s neck and smiling.

“Not yet.”

Normally they would be curled in bed together by now, their kitten Ruby the only thing separating their bodies, but the storm had kept them awake, and Ruby was already asleep on their pillows, head tucked under tiny paws.

Lucy smiled at the moon broach which was pinned to the front of Rogue’s dress, one that Lucy had made herself.

“It looks beautiful on you.”

When Rogue smiled, Lucy felt her heart flutter. She had dated men, and women, but never had she dated someone like Rogue: genderfluid, a new word added to Lucy’s vocabulary when she had first started seeing the Sabertooth wizard. Lucy had to learn a lot of new things, but one that came naturally was how much she loved Rogue. It was unexpected, but Lucy would not ask for anything more else.

Rogue traced the tattoo which sat on Lucy’s forearm with black, painted nails,

_We are all made of stardust._

Lucy’s mother had taught her that sometimes people felt a pull to someone which they could not explain, that love was love no matter what. Maybe her and Rogue had been born from the same star, or maybe they were just lucky, but whatever it was that had drawn them together Lucy was endlessly grateful.

Rogue held her tightly, gently, as though she was the most precious thing in the world, and that tenderness was too much; Lucy leaned forward and kissed her, him, them. It did not matter. She loved _Rogue_ , and that was never going to change.


End file.
